dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Titans
Transcended Titans are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are created through the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Atlas, Tethys (11/Apr) *2nd Wave: Helios & Prometheus (05/May) *3rd Wave: Hyperion & Metis (30/May) *4th Wave: Chronos & Leah (04/Jul) *5th Wave: Dione & Perses (03/Aug) *Last Wave: Selene & Crius (24/Aug) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: ARCH Passive Skill *9: Normal attack effect * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Confirmed Transcensions In the Pre-registration event page for Chapter 5, Flint has teased and therefore confirmed the Transcended forms of the Titans. All existing Titans will receive a transcension. In a pre-release guide, they further announced that with the first patch of Chapter 5, Transcended Titans are to be released, while confirming 12 total Transcensions for this race. The first wave being Atlas and Tethys.처음 등장하는 초월 아틀라스와 초월 테티스를 시작으로. 12명의 초월 타이탄이 차례로 선을 보일 예정입니다. The Transcended Titans are confirmed to require their Gigantes counterpart, which make up the first 6 Titans. The 6 others are to be announced and released after all currently Titans have been transcended.이후 추가되는 6명의 초월 타이탄은 새롭게 등장하는 타이탄 6명과 As they match the Classes, an Incanter Titans is unlikely to be released among the new set, although the possibility exists that another class will have to be left out in return. 6 Titans and Gigantes in Air Client The Korean air client leaks and reveals several names for the aforementioned 6 new Titans. *Metis, Perses, Selene, Dione, Crius & Leah Two further Gigantes names have also been found, although they feature different names than the Titans, which is not usual for the Gigantes system. Transcended Atlas #'Andromeda Nuclear Punch ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1549% damage to one enemy and knocks it out for 8 seconds (compare: Atlas). . This skill is not affected by Debuff Resistance. Inflicts twice its damage to Boss-Type units. 11.3 sec #'Eruption ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1580% damage to entire enemy party, dispels all positive effects and for 8 seconds (Immune to diespel). sec #'Devotion ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Increases Speed by 175% for self and counterattacks all incoming attacks for seconds. When counterattacking, inflicts damage and the "Airborne" debuff for 3 seconds. sec #''Volcano'' (Passive 1) Every 4th attack inflicts damage to the entire enemy party and removes all buffs. Stuns enemies hit by the attack for 9 seconds and increases Atlas' ATK by 82%. Dispels one positive effect with every normal attack. #''Unflinching'' (Passive 2) When entering battle, Atlas gains for seconds (Only once per battle) and . Additionally, she is immune to Instant Death skills. #''Spike'' (MAX) Recovers of her damage inflicted and inflicts additional damage. Every 4 seconds Atlas inflicts damage to one enemy that is knocked up, inflicting damage to surrounding enemies. . #''Advanced Support'' (Ultimate) Every successful attack inflicts twice its damage as splash damage. . #''Atlas, Goddess of War'' (ARCH) "Andormeda Nuclear Punch" now also removes all buffs of the target. "Eruption"'s splash damage is doubled. Additionally, "Devotion"'s duration is increased by 3 seconds. damage by 47%}}. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts damage to one enemy. Transcended Tethys #'Absolute God's Tent' (Active 1) Grants entire allied party a buff which recovers HP equal to the received damage for seconds. Additionally, grants . sec #'God's Anger ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts damage to entire enemy party. Additionally, increases their received damage by and prevents for 9.2 seconds. sec #'Divine Grace' (Active 3) Grants entire allied party a debuff reflecting shield and for 5.4 seconds. This skill's duration is increases by 0.4 seconds for each enhancement level Tethys has, up to 9 seconds. sec #''Heart of Mercy'' (Passive 1) main attributes of entire allied party by 39%}}. Additionally, recovers HP of entire allied party by 8% of their MAX HP every second. #''Sacred Heart'' (Passive 2) Increases for entire allied party by and increases damage by . #''Sacred Blessings'' (MAX) Increases entire allied party's by . "Absoule God's Tent" now also increases entire allied party's by 38% and Speed by 40% . #''Light of God'' (Ultimate) Each time one of Tethys's buffs is removed by the enemy, increase entire allied party's by . (Immune to dispel) . "Divine Grace" now increases entire allied party's damage by 47%. sec #''Divine Judgment'' (ARCH) "God's Anger" now increases enemies' received AOE Damage by 29% and renders them unable to receive buffs. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to entire enemy party or recovers HP of entire allied party. Transcended Helios #'Punitive Justice ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1084% damage to entire enemy party and increases their received Ranged damage by 39% for 6.7 seconds. 13.4 sec #'Crack of Time' (Active 2) Increases Ranged damage by 24%, Single Target damage by 62% (rechecking later) and immediatly reduces active skill's cooldown by 10% for 13.4 second of the entire allied party except Helios herself. 18.4 sec #'Commander's Protection' (Active 3) Grants a shield to all allies for 8.6 seconds with a strenght of 348% of Helios' ATK. Additionally, increases entire party's Cooldown Recovery Rate by 33% and SPD by 42% while the shield is active, and immediatly reduces all active skills' cooldowns by 7% once the effect ends. 20.1 sec #''Heavenly Blessing'' (Passive 1) Increases entire allied party's Skill Damage by 28%. #''A Firm Will'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Cooldown Recovery Rate by 13%. #''Commander's Command'' (MAX) Increases enrtire allied party's Single Target damage by 28%. #''The True Judge of Time'' (Ultimate) Increases entire allied party's Single Target damage by 34%. Additionally, "Crack of Time"'s and "Divine Protection"'s active skill cooldown reduction effects are doubled. #''Commander's Majesty'' (ARCH) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 36%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Reduces the target's Speed. Notes: Single Target modifiers and buffs are first seen with Helios. The original description describes it as . Transcended Prometheus #'Concentrate' (Active 1) Gains 180 "Magic" stacks and increases his damage by 58% for 8.7 seconds. 12.2 sec #'Cataclysm ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1551% to one enemy and increases their received by 44% for 6.9 sec. 6.8 sec #'Magic Storm ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) When his "Magic" gauge reaches its maximum capacity, consumes 10% of his stored "Magic" per second for 10 seconds, but gains this skill's effect. Inflicts 1840% damage to one enemy, with additional DMG equal to his stored "Magic" (rechecking later). Additionally, gains but does not gain any "Magic" stacks until this skill's end. 4 sec #''Resonance'' (Passive 1) Increases by 220% and Skill Damage by 35% for self. #''Element of Magic'' (Passive 2) Gains 10 "Magic" stacks every second. Inflicts 70% additional damage to Boss-Type units. #''Unstable Magic'' (MAX) When using "Magic Storm", increases by 70% and increases "Magic" acquired by 15% for self. Stacks up to 10 times (Immune to dispel). #''Runic Runes'' (Ultimate) Increases maximum "Magic" capacity and gains by two folds. Additionally, when using "Magic Storm", increases damage inflicted to enemies increases by two fold and inflicts 5340% additional damage to Boss-Type units. #''Condensed Horsepower'' (ARCH) Increases Boss Damage by 92% for self. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' for 8 seconds}}. Notes: "Magic" stacks cap seems to be 1000, and 2000 at ULT. It is located in his resource bar in a blue gauge. Transcended Hyperion #'Flame of the Sun ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Consumes 1 bullet to inflict 863% damage to entire enemy party, and inflicts 360% DOT damage every second for 8.9 seconds. 14.3 sec #'Extermination ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Consumes 1 bullet to inflict 872% dmg to entire enemy party and increases their damage received by 44% for 8.2 seconds. 16.2 sec #'Catastrophic ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 912% damage to entire ememy party and additional 250% damage per remaining bullet. Also, increases its damage to Boss Type units by to folds. If this skill consumes 3 or more bullets, "Extermination" automatically actives. 24.6 sec #''Reload'' (Passive 1) Fills entire bullet gauge and increases Critical Damage by 800% for 5 seconds thereafter. #''A Chance of Killing'' (Passive 2) If his attack consumes the last bullet, increases its damage by two folds and makes it hit 100% . #''Burning'' (MAX) Increases AOE damage by 77% for self. #''Master of the Battlefield'' (Ultimate) Upon using "Catastropic", now grants additional boss damage by 58% for self. Stacks up to 10 times. #''Capture Oppertunities'' (ARCH) Increases Boss Damage by 72% for self. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Consumes a bullet to attack. Notes: In actuality, he attacks all enemies at once by consuming 1 bullet. The skill fails to describe it as such. His Bullet gauge seems to be a fixed 7 gauge tank across all enhancement levels. Transcended Metis #'Spirit of Grace' (Active 1) Increases damage by 42% and grants additional boss damage by 55% for entire allied party for 9.8 seconds. 17.5 sec #'Ancient Blessings' (Active 2) Increases Trem's ATK by 90% and Melee damage by 82%. Only wears off once Tram dies. Stacks up to 5 times. 21.9 sec #'Protector Trem' (Active 3) Invokes Trem. His normal attacks inflict damage to all enemies at once. For 6.8 seconds his damage is increased by 42%. Additionally, Trem can use "Rage of Earth" which inflicts 840% damage to the entire enemy party, stuns for 8.7 seconds and inflicts a debuff that inflicts 550% damage every second. 28.5 sec #''Balance of Nature'' (Passive 1) Increases the main attributes of all Summons in the party by 55%. #''Communicating to the Protector'' (Passive 2) Increases your Summons' ATK by 100%. #''Ancient Ceremony'' (MAX) Increases ATK of entire allied party by 19%. "Ancient Blessings" now caps at 10 stacks. #''Ancient Revival'' (Ultimate) When Trem is invoked into a battle with Boss Type Units, grants additional boss damage by 74%. #''Ancient Protector'' (ARCH) "Ancient Blessings" buff values are doubled. "Spirit of Grace" now also increases entire allied party's Random Damage by 68%. #'Normal Attack: ( /Ranged)' Applies a mark which increases her Summons' damage. Notes: The Trem that she invokes is separate from the unit that she rides on. The Trem she rides on is part of her model and not a secondary unit. There are several unknown objectives in the sentences. If "to entire allied party" is not mentioned, the skill is only for Trem! About "Ancient Blessings": The duration is which "does not wear off", which does not mean that the skill is immune to dispel. Trem inflicts /Melee/AOE damage with his normal attacks, but Ranged damage with "Rage of Earth". Here to her Titan version Titan Metis. Transcended Leah #'Celestial Overture ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1557% damage to one enemy and increases its Ranged damage received by 36% for 8.4 seconds. 12.3 sec #'Celestial Prelude ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1121% damage every second to one enemy for 9 seconds and increases its damage received by 29% for 6.5 seconds. Inflicts 632% damage to nearby enemies. For every second that Leah channels this skill, its damage inflicted upon enemies increases by 500%. (Read Notes) 27.9 sec #'Celestial Grave Song' (Active 3) Increases the damage of the entire friendly party by 29% for 9 seconds. The effect increases by 3% every second during its cast. (Read Notes) 29.5 sec #''Celestial Echo'' (Passive 1) Increases the damage received of the entire enemy party by 19%. #''Celestial Blessing'' (Passive 2) Increases INT by 204% and increases Single Target Damage by 22% for Leah only. #''Celestial Song'' (MAX) Increases the Single Target Damage of entire allied party by 24%. #''Celestial Harmony'' (Ultimate) When using "Celestial Prelude" increases damage by 17% for self. Stacks up to 5 times. #''Celestial Melody'' (ARCH) Increases entire allied party's damage by 32%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases INT for self during normal attack. Notes: Celestial Celestial Celestial... Celestial Grave Song is a channel ability. This means that the theoretically its magical increase is at 56% once the 9th second is reached. But this does not take into account that the magical increase could suffer from diminishing returns. Celestial Prelude is a channel ability with a 9 second duration. Each tick inflicts first the main damage upon the main target and then splash damage to its surroudnings, applying the 500% increase every second until its end. Transcended Chronos #'The Power of Ajax ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 815% damage to entire enemy party and removes all their buffs. Enemies hit are stunned for 8.2 seconds. Targets that die during the stun will not be able to revive or activate their Death Passives. 14.2 sec #'Roar of the Commander' (Active 2) Increases the damage of entire allied party by 41% for 14 seconds and ATK Speed by 28%. Additionally, silences one enemy for 14 seconds. 17.3 sec #'Barrier of God' (Active 3) Chronos moves forward with Ajax and becomes "The Barrier of God" for 6.7 seconds during which he receives all attacks from the entire enemy party. During the skill he reflects 40% of damage received to the enemy (Read Notes). At the end of its duration, restores 80% of Chronos Maximum HP. The skill is activated if there is one or more enemies present. Immune to dispel and can only be released upon the duration's end or when tagged out. 19.2 sec #''Justice'' (Passive 1) Decreases the entire enemy party's Defense Penetration by 33% and damage by 27%. #''Unstoppable Force'' (Passive 2) Increases STA of entire allied party by 80% and decreases its damage recieved by 22%. Additionally, reflects 10% of damage received back to the enemy. (Read Notes) #''Overwhelming Presence'' (MAX) Increases the ATK of the Varman family by 37%. Decreases the enemy's AOE damage by 34%. Additionally, when using "The Power of Ajax", increases the damage received by entire enemy party by 37%. #''Barrier Ajax'' (Ultimate) If damage on Chronos surpasses 10% of his Maximum HP he only receives 10% of that damage. Additionally, increases Melee damage by 30% and ATK by 68% for entire allied party during "Barrier of God". #''Strong Barrier'' (ARCH) Increases entire allied party's STA by 83% and DEF by 47% during Arena. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Attacks a target and has a chance to increase the Cooldown of one its active skills. Notes: Skill sequence seems to be a consistent 3-1-2. During Barrier of God, the enemy probably only get the damage reflected that he inflicted himself. The reflect damage part from his passive only benefits Chronos himself. Transcended Dione #'Blood Stigma ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflict 1581% damage to one enemy and the "Stigma of Berserker" for 8.4 seconds. Dione inflicts 3x damage on an enemy inflicted with the Stigma. Additionally, the Stigma increases the damage received by the target for 58%. 17 sec #'Bloody ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Increases Dione's damage by 62% and grants 502% damage for 10.6 seconds. All attacks on an enemy inflict a bleed debuff that is immune to dispel. The bleed debuff inflicts 492% damage for 9.3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. 22.2 sec #'Inner Rage' (Active 3) Increases ATK by 840%, ATK Speed by 27% and recovers 22% of damage inflicted upon the enemy as HP for 11.8 seconds. Immune to dispel. 32.3 sec #''Blood Rush'' (Passive 1) Consumes 6% of Dione's Maximum HP with every attack and inflicts 5x its damage. Every 8th attack increases Dione's ATK by 250%, stacking up to 4 times. (Immune to dispel) #''Immortal Madness'' (Passive 2) When Dione's HP reaches 0, she becomes immune to dying for 7 seconds. Afterwards, recovers 30% of Dione's HP. Additionally, every 4th attack consumes 6% of her Maximum HP to inflict 940% damage to the entire enemy party. 48 sec #''Rashness'' (MAX) Increases normal attack damage by 500%. When using "Inner Rage" all attacks hit . #''Pole of Madness'' (Ultimate) The duration of "Immortal Madness" increases by 5 second, increases normal attack damage by 1330%, ATK Speed by 64% and grants full Immunity for the duration. Additionally, while Dione is immortal, remove one buff from the enemy with each attack and now restores 80% of Dione's HP afterwards instead. #''Frenzy'' (ARCH) "Blood Rush" now stacks up to 10 times. Additionally, "Immortal Madness"'s 4th attack now inflicts a bleed debuf which is immune to dispel. The bleed debuff inflicts 434% damage for 13.4 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflict damage to one enemy or increase self STR by 35%. (6 sec Cooldown, caps at 1 stack). Notes: "Immortal Madness" does not state a Damage Type for the damage aspect of the skill, but as per definition the damage should be /Ranged. Transcended Perses #'I seal your sins ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Removes all buffs from one enemy, inflicts 1563% damage and seals the target for 8 seconds. All removed buffs are given to an ally. The sealed target suffers 9% of its Maximum HP every second. This skill is instantly released when only one enemy remains. Additionally, when used on Boss-Type Units, increases all damage inflicted upon it by 43% for 16 seconds instead. 13.6 sec #'I pardon impure energy' (Active 2) Cleanse all debuffs from the entire allied party. Recovers 270% of Perses' ATK as HP for every removed buff. Additionally, grants full Immunity for 7.2 seconds. This skill is only used when allies are inflicted with debuffs. 16.2 sec #'God is with you' (Active 3) Grants invulnarbility to entire allied party for 7.8 seconds and the ability to recover their HP equal to of their inflicted damage 24.5 sec #''Heavenly Light'' (Passive 1) Increases ATK by 27% and main attributes by 47% for entire allied party. #''Heavenly Rage'' (Passive 2) Increases the damage by 133% of entire allied party in Guild Siege Battle. Increases the damage received by enemies during "I seal your sins" by 2x. #''Divine hand of God'' (MAX) Perses is immune to the debuffs of the enemy. "I pardon impure energy" increases the damage of entire allied party by 45% and grants 382% damage for 55 seconds. These buffs stack up to 6 times and are immune to dispel. #''Absolute will of God'' (Ultimate) "God is with you" now grants 70% Boss damage for 15.2 seconds and increases Melee damage by 66%. #''Definition of God'' (ARCH) Increases the damage by 36% and grants 66% Boss damage to entire allied party. Additionally, recovers 5% of Maxium HP for the entire allied party every second. "I seal your sins" now ignores 40% of the target's Immunity and the sealed enemy cannot be revived if dying under its effect. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflict damage to one enemy to grant Perses the effect of "Deputy of God". As "Deputy of God", recovers HP of entire allied party during normal attack. Notes:About his 2nd Active: All effects affect the entire party. His skills names are especially hard to recreate in English. They are beautiful in Korean though. Looking forward to see how Gamevil USA handles them. Transcended Selene #'Perfect Rifle ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Selene instantly loads 14 Bullets of "Armor Piercing Shells". Consumes 1 bullet for each normal attack to inflict 600% damage and 320% damage to one enemy. Increases the target's received damage by 25%, stacking up to 3 times. Inflicts x2 its damage to Boss-Type Units. "Armor Piercing Shells" are loaded when the number of Warriors, Rogues or Archers in the allied party is more than the number of Mages and Incanters. 1 sec #'Mircal Magnum ( )' (Active 2) Selene instantly loads 14 Bullets of "Anti-Titan". Consumes 1 bullet for each normal attack to inflict 600% damage and 320% damage to one enemy. Increases the target's received damage by 25%, stacking up to 3 times. Inflicts x2 its damage to Boss-Type Units. "Anti-Titan" bullets are loaded when the number of Mages and Incanters in the allied party is more than the number of Warriors, Rogues and Archers. 1 sec #'Precision Shot' (Active 3) Inflicts 1640% damage to one enemy with 100% accuracity and inflicts the "Mark of the Sniper" for 11.6 seconds. Allied attacks on marked enemies never MISS. Additionally, Selene's attacks marked enemies with guranteed "Head Shot". Immune to dispel. This skill inflicts or damage based on bullets loaded. 18.7 sec #''Camouflage'' (Passive 1) Upon entering the battlefield, Selene vanishes, becoming unable to be attacked by the enemy. The Vanish is lifted only when Selene is the last allied party member alive. #''Head Shot'' (Passive 2) Normal attacks have a 30% chance to "Head Shot". "Head Shot" attacks ignore 50% of the target's DEF, inflict x2 damage and always hit . #''Lock On!'' (MAX) Increases additional boss damage by 72% for self. #''One Shot!'' (Ultimate) "Percision Shot" additionally increases normal attack damage by 180%. Additionally, th effects of the bullets are immune to dispel and stack up to 6 times. #''Musket Master'' (ARCH) Increases additional boss damage by 110% for self. While "Comouflage" is active, increases normal attack damage by 500%. #'Normal Attack (Ranged):' Depending on the loaded bullets, inflicts or damage to one target. Notes: Transcended Crius #'Demonic Stigmata ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1574% damage to one enemy and increases its damage received by 57% for 13 seconds. 13.3 sec #'Demonic Strike ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 980% damage to entire enemy party and a bleed debuff which inflicts 550% damage every second, for 15.2 seconds. Immune to dispel and stacks up to 4 times. 18.4 sec #'The Great Demon' (Active 3) Crius becomes a "Demon" for 33.6 seconds when full of "Malice". During that state, increases damage by 87%, ATK Speed by 44% and all normal attacks inflict x2 damage, which increases to x6 when fighting Boss-Type Units. Additionally, increases the damage received by hit enemies by 55% and a bleed debuff which inflicts 480% damage every second, all for 13 seconds. At the end of its duration, inflicts an additional 1510% burst of damage. Bleeding debuffs are immune to dispel and stack up to 5 times. 42.3 sec #''Malice'' (Passive 1) Crius utilizes a special resource "Malice". Acquires 1 stack of "Malice" upon each attack, up to a maximum of 80 "Malice". Increases Crius' DEX by 3% for each stack of "Malice". #''Endless Hatred'' (Passive 2) Increases Crius' DEX by 114% and gains 55% additional random damage. #''Inner Darkness'' (MAX) Increases Crius' additional boss damage by 120%. #''The End'' (Ultimate) Increases the damage over time damage to enemies from Crius by 92%. During "The Great Demon", increases Crius' damage against Boss-Type Units by 160%. #''Demon Lord'' (ARCH) When entering the battlefield, Crius gains full "Malice" stacks. Additionally, gains x2 the amount of "Malice" for each attack. Additionally, when using "The Great Demon", increases random additional damage by 140%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts 100% damage to one enemy and a debuff which inflicts 80% damage over time for 6.8 seconds. up to 3 times Notes: About his name: There are multiple acceptable versions of his name in English. Krios, Kreios or Crios/Crius. However, the English Wikipedia entry uses the Crius version, thus we will too. After "The Great Demon"'s duration ends, his "Malice" resets. References Category:Korean